Magnet!
by Luna de Swan
Summary: Es un songfic basado en la canción de Miku y Luka Magnet! Es un Korrasami!


Esto es un songfic basado en la canción de Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka de vocaloid MAGNET

La leyenda de korra y Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

La canción está en negritas y la puse en español y la traducción la saque de vocaloid wiki.

Jamás pensé en terminar amando así a una persona, jamás pensé sentir un amor tan fuerte y ardiente como las mismas llamas que controlas.

 **Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón.**

 **Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.**

 **Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor.**

 **Pobre e ingenua niña. caí rendida a tu favor.**

Mi corazón es irremediablemente tuyo, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, es tuyo, todo esto es como si fuera un sueño, algo completamente ficticio y que solo ocurría en mis mas vagas y elaboradas fantasías oníricas.

 **Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel.**

 **Roba de mis labios la tentación.**

 **Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel.**

 **No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**

¿ Cuando empezó esto? Cuando deje que este sentimiento empezara aflorar en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Cuando te encontrabas fuera, las estaciones pasaban una por una, y mientras….. Yo me iba enamorando.

 **Hazme de una vez sentir**

 **que está pasión no tendrá fin.**

 **Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor.**

 **Por favor déjame besar tu ser.**

 **El mundo que otros no ven.**

 **Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**

 **ahogada en tu calidez.**

El reencuentro contigo fue como lo imaginaba, besos, caricias y palabras de amor que no dejaban en duda cuanto nos extrañábamos cuanto nos necesitábamos

Esto es un amor inmenso, un amor apasionado un amor eterno.

 **Sin temor deséame más y más, que te complaceré.**

 **Si en verdad me amas, toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.**

 **Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas.**

 **Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal**

Necesito perderme en ti, y en tu gran fuerza, adoro tu espíritu fuerte y libre, me siento completamente atraída hacia ti, como una polilla es atraída hacia las calidas pero mortales llamas del fuego.

Cuanto tiempo tardamos en darnos cuenta? Tal vez en nuestros comienzos, nos odiábamos y con esfuerzo me tolerabas, pero aun así, míranos ahora, viviendo un romance de lo más tórrido y apasionado.

 **Si perdemos nuestras almas al final.**

 **Unidas, un día se encontrarán.**

 **Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará.**

 **Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.**

 **Por tanto tiempo te soñé.**

 **Y ahora que al fin te encontré.**

 **No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer.**

 **Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás,**

 **esto no fue casualidad**

 **Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad.**

 **No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

¿Me pregunto si el amor tiene color? Y si lo tiene, seria azul, como tus hermosos ojos, como tu vestimenta, como tu aura.

El azul me hace sentir, calida, amada y protegida.

Si alguien me preguntara ¿De qué color es el amor? Indudablemente, mi respuesta seria Azul, el color del cual estoy completamente fundida.

Se que tienes miedo, como no tenerlo ante todos estos sentimientos, que aunque hermosos, también tienen su parte aterradora.

Pero yo estoy aquí, solo mira mis ojos verdes y fúndete en ellos, yo estaré aquí para ti, ya perdí demasiado, mi madre y ahora mi padre, pero aun con este dolor yo te ofrezco mis alas que aunque estén rotas serán un buen cobijo.

 **Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer.**

 **Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.**

 **Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien.**

 **Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien.**

 **Hazme de una vez sentir.**

 **Que está pasión no tendrá fin.**

 **Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor.**

 **Por favor déjame besar tu ser.**

 **El mundo que otros no ven.**

 **Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**

Por favor tómame y deja que las llamas de la pasión nos consuman, completamos un acto completamente carnal, perdidas en una aborigen de pasión y lujuria.

Aun así, logramos consumir con gran pureza, ya que nuestro amor es como la blanca nieve que cae en invierno.

 **Tal como un imán atráeme.**

 **Que muero por verte otra vez.**

 **Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez.**

 **No me dejes, entiende de una vez.**

 **Esto no fue casualidad.**

 **Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad.**

 **No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

Te amo más que a todo, incluso si el mundo me da la espalda y se convierte en mi enemigo, por Raava! Incluso me enfrentaría al mismo Vaatu, solo por que tú eres esa persona que estaba esperando: Mi otra mitad.

Todos estos sentimiento y pensamientos me invaden, mientras nos acercamos portal espiritual en medio de Cd. Republica, las palabras sobran, nos tomamos de la mano y nos colocamos frente a frente, mi mirada solo puede expresar amor y tu celeste mirar me devuelve el mismo sentir.

No hay palabras, solo conectamos nuestras miradas, verde y azul se funden, y somos transportadas al mundo de los espíritus.

 **Tal como un imán atráeme.**

 **Que muero por verte otra vez.**

 **Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez.**

 **No me dejes, entiende de una vez.**

 **Esto no fue casualidad.**

 **Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad.**

 **No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

…..

A los que leyeron esto. Muchas gracias y espero que no les haya resultado tan desagradable jejeje.


End file.
